poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
All Dino Charged Up (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of All Dino Charged Up. One morning at Canterlot High, Pinkie Pie was excited. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Today is the day we are going to our favorite field trip for the museum! Yahoo! Applejack: I'm guessin' the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Fluttershy: This sounds very exciting. Spike: I'll bet Pinkie's excited about this. Starlight Glimmer: I'm sure she is, Spike. Twilight Sparkle: Let's pack our bags, Girls. It's time we be ready for Amber Beach. Altogether: Yeah! At the Ivan Ooze's Lair, Ivan has a great idea for a new Monster. Ivan Ooze: Leia, You and Vypra prepare the next resurrection ceremony while Jinxer makes the next beast. Leia: Yes, Father. Ivan Ooze: Jinxer, How's it coming? Jinxer: Soon, Master Ooze, I finished my own project. Ivan Ooze: Okay Then, Let's see him. And then, They've been viewed the Monster and called Reptillaooze. Ivan Ooze: Ahh, Just the Reptile I could use as a new pet. I've got just the job for ya. Reptillaooze: What is your bidding, Master? Ivan Ooze: Now that you put it this way. At that moment, Vypra, Leia and the dark magicians begin their next resurrecting spell. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Time for evil sources to return! And then, Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, Baboo, Squatt, Mordant, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Mesogog, Zeltrax, Sledge, Fury, Wrench, Poisandra, Curio, Snide, Singe and Lord Arcanon have been revived. Goldar: Hey, We're back! Scorpina: But how? Mesogog: It appears we have some new friends. Curio: Who're you two? Leia: I am Leia, And this is Vypra, Demon Princess. Vypra: Come, Ivan Ooze has plan for all of you. Meanwhile at the Sunny Bell, Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Bongo and Tap misses their friends, Mary Bell and Vivian. Ken: (sighs) Big Sis, We wish Mary Bell will come back and have fun with us and we'll be together again. Yuri: I hope so, Ken, But there's nothing to do with us today. Bongo: We missed Vivian too, She's a bit bossy. Tap: And Mary Bell has probably missed us. Ribbon: (whimpers) One day at Canterlot High, Principal Celestia announced the students about the Field Trip. Principal Celestia: Students of Canterlot High, If anyone has their permission slip, Pass it on to one of the students next to you and give them to Vice Principal Luna. Ransik: And if either of you from Crystal Prep have your permission slip from parents or guardians, Give them all to Dean Cadance and we'll be on our way to Amber Beach soon. Starlight Glimmer: I can hardly wait. At Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik got a phone call. Ransik: Hello, Kendall, My students and I are just getting ready for our field trip to your museum tomorrow morning. Kendall Morgan: Ransik, We got trouble on Amber beach. Can you, Your Rangers and any of your supporters come meet us at the lab as soon as you can? Ransik: Of course, We'll be on our way this afternoon tomorrow. The next morning, They arrived at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Twilight Sparkle: I don't believe it, The Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Home base of the Dino Charge Rangers! Applejack: I can't imagine why. Rarity: My word, This is fabulous, If I do say so myself. Spike: (chuckles) Me too. Tyler Navarro: Hey, Guys. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Hi. Are you... (as Tyler covers her mouth) Tyler Navarro: Shhh... (looks left and right) How would you girls like a tour outside? Spike: But I thought.... Twilght Sparkle: (clears her throat and points her head at Tyler) Spike: Oh, I think I know what you mean. As no one was watching, Tyler led Twilight and her friends into the T-Rex head who's mouth contains a slide leads them right into the Dino Lab. Spike: That was fun! Twilight Sparkle: So, What's going on here. Tyler Navarro: Just thought I'd introduce you to my friends, The rest of my Ranger Team, And I've heard you've met the Mighty Morphin and the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: (realized) I knew it, Tyler Navarro, The Dino Charge Red Ranger. Then, Ransik, his alliance, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and the field trip students came with the rest of the Dino Charge Rangers along with the Mighty Morphin and Dino Thunder Rangers, Alpha 5, 6 and 7, Hayley Ziktor, Anton Mercer, Elsa, Keeper. Ransik: Twilight, We were beginning to think you all wouldn't make it. Dean Cadance: Good thing Tyler showed you the short cut. Twilight Sparkle: Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, Tommy, It's good to see you guys. Android Jason: Hey, Twilight. Zack Taylor: Good to see you gals again, Especially you, Spike. Billy Cranston: It's been a while. Trini Kwan: It sure was. Kimberly Ann Hart: Glad you all could make it. Android Tommy: Great to see you. Rarity: Long time no see, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Tommy, Katherine, Trent. Conner McKnight: Yes, Rarity, It's been a while since our final battle with Nightmare Moon. Ethan James: It's great to see you all again. Kira Ford: Glad you all could make it. Tommy Oliver: It's good to see you and your friends again, Twilight. Katherine Hillard: It's been a long time. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: But it's nice we're working together again. Sunset Shimmer: And look, It's the rest of the Dino Charge Rangers. Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, Tyler's father, James, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing and Heckyl. It's so good to see you guys at last. Tyler Navarro: Yep, The gang's all here. All eleven of us plus twelve. Chase Randall: G'day, Rarity. Rarity: Pleasure, I'm sure. Koda: We glad to meet you. Riley Griffin: What's up? Shelby Watkins: Nice to meet you all. Sir Ivan of Zandar: Greetings, Harmony Force Rangers. James Navarro: Glad you all could make it. Prince Phillip III: Welcome. Kendall Morgan: I've figured you would make it. Zenowing: It is good to meet you all again. Heckyl: Charmed. Twilight Sparkle: I don't believe it, Three groups of Power Rangers with Dinosaur Power. Keeper: (just as he appeared from mists) Hello, Harmony Force Rangers. Tyler Navarro: Meet Keeper, Our mentor. Keeper: It is good to finally meet you, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Spike and Starlight Glimmer. Twilight Sparkle: Great to meet you too, Keeper. I've heard how you and Kendall formed the Dino Charge Rangers from the start. Keeper: That is correct, We need your help. Kendall Morgan: Master Vile, Mesogog, Sledge, Snide, Lord Arcanon and their followers has returned. None of us know how they were brought back, But this is a whole new ball game. Ransik: Now, Let us show you something. Pinkie Pie: Like what? Soon, They bring the box and viewed them the 21 Dino crystals. Ransik: These are the Dino Crystals, They each contain great dinosaur power. Keeper: With each crystal has 21 colors and the dinosaur spirits, It'll make it's users very stronger then all the Dino Gems and Energems put together. Spike: Woah, No way! Android Jason: Yes way, Spike. What'd you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: They're amazing, I've never seen anything like it. Then, Aikko and Florida left for Sunny Bell. Soon, Florida and Aikko meets Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Bongo and Tap. Florida: Hello, My friends. Bongo: Florida, Aikko! You're back! Yuri and Ken: Florida! I'm so glad you're here! Ribbon: (barks) Tap: Anyway, Where're Mary Bell and Vivian? Florida: They are from the Japan seaside house with the mermaid princess team. Aikko: And we're here to give you a photo that Jankenman took it. Yuri: (holds the photo) All: Wow. Ken: So why are we going, Florida? Florida: To meet with your friends, the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Bongo: Wow, I am happy. Yuri, Ken and Tap: Us too. Ribbon: (barks) Aikko: Let's go! At Ivan Ooze's Lair, Ivan makes a deal with Vile, Mesogog, Sledge and Arcanon. Ivan Ooze: Now, Let's cut to the chase. I want to make a deal with you big bads. Sledge: What do you have in mind, Ivan Ooze? Ivan Ooze: Simple, Really, We had a common enem such as the Power Rangers. Lord Arcanon: We're listening. Ivan Ooze: If we all work together, We'll crush the rangers into dust. What'd ya say? Master Vile: Very well, Ivan Ooze. I except Mosegog: I too am with you as well, Ivan. Sledge: Fine by me, Only in exchange for the energems. Lord Arcanon: We'd be delighted to join your alliance, Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Now, We're talking. Now, Here's the plan. Back at Amber Beach, Twilight and her friends were keeping the Dino Crystals safe. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Girls. We better make sure the Dino Crystals remain in good hands. Sunset Shimmer: Got it. Suddenly, They were ambushed by Goldar and Fury. Goldar: Surprise! Android Jason: Goldar! Fury: Hand over the Dino Crystals! Spike: You'll have to get past us, Fury. Goldar: Fine by us! Just as Twilight and her friends fought, Reptillaooze appears in front of them. Reptillaooze: Peek-a-Boo! Reptillaooze quickly took down Twilight and her friends and took the Dino Crystals. Pinkie Pie: Oh no! Starlight Glimmer: They've got the Crystals! Goldar: Catcha later, Laddies! Spike: Come on, We can't let them get away that easily! Back at the lab, Everyone had a discussion about the Dinosaur Power within the Dino Crystals. Keeper: Each Dino Crystal contains great Dinosaur Power of it's Spirits. The Red has the Spirit of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the Black of the Parasaurolophus, The Blue of the Stegosaurus, the Green of the Velociraptor, the Pink of the Triceratops, the Yellow of the Apatosaurus, the Gold of the Pterodactyl, the Cyan of the Ankylosaurus, the Gray of the Pachycephalosaurus, the Purple of the Plesiosaurus, the Silver of the Brachiosaurus, the Navy of the Spinosaurus, the Crimson of the Allosaurus, the Turquoise of the Stegoceratops, the Indigo of the Seismosaurus, the Lime of the Ammonite, the Orange of the Indominus Rex, the Vermilion of the Oviraptor, the Magenta of the Styracosaurus, the Orange Gold of the Deninonychus, And the Azure Dino Crystal of the Kentrosaurus Spirit. Dulcea: You're right, Keeper. Even the Red Dino Gem and Energem has the T-Rex Spirit, The Blue Dino Gem and Pink Energem with the Triceratops Spirit, The Yellow Dino Gem and Gold Energem with the Spirit of the Pterodactyl, The Black Dino Gem and Silver Energem with the Brachiosaurus Spirit and the Blue Energem and Crimson Dino Gem of the Stegosaurus Spirit. As long as the Power of Ancient Dinosaurs were combined, There's always a possibility for all of us to prevail over evil. Then, The Sunny Bell gang arrived with Aikko, Jankenman and Florida. Yuri: Wow, this place is amazing. Ken: Cool. Ribbon: (smiling) Bongo: Would ya look at that! Tap: It's so incredible. Kendall Morgan: What're these guys? Ransik: It's alright, Kendall. They're friends of ours, They came all this way from Sunny Bell. Jankenman: Yes. We've came here all this time. Yuri: Look, It's Vivian. Ken: And Mary Bell too! Vivian: Hello, Bongo, Tap. Mary Bell: Hi, Yuri, Ken, Ribbon. Did you miss us? Tap: We sure do. Then, Twilight and her friends returned safely with the Dino Crystals. Shining Armor: Twilight, We were so worried. Are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: We're fine, Shining Armor. Rarity: They were after the Dino Crystals. Spike: I've looked back, And Fury and Goldar didn't follow us. Kimberly Ann Hart: I'd thought we'd never seen the last of Goldar. Billy Cranston: We all did. Shelby Watkins: Even Fury was bad news. Koda: We glad you and friends okay, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Koda. Pinkie Pie: You all would've seen how we've got back the Crystals, Ane that lizard thing was bad news. Trini Kwan: We know what you mean. Keeper: Twilight, Come with me. I have something to show you and your friends. Twilight Sparkle: Like what, Keeper? Later at the Dino Lab, Alpha 5, 6 and 7 were finished with some new projects. Keeper: Alpha 5, 6 and 7, Hayley, Anton, Kendall and I made gifts for the nine of you. (magically presents the Dino Harmony Chargers) These are your new Dino Harmony Chargers, They each contain great power from your Elements of Harmony. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, That's a great item that you made them. Anton Mercer: Twilight, With your Magic Chargers, You'll use it your new Dinosaur Power Weapon and Zord. The Magic Power Sword and Magic Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord. Florida: Now, You, Jason, Conner and Tyler have the same T-Rex Power. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, That is so amazing. Hayley Ziktor: Applejack, The Honesty Chargers are yours along with the Apatosaurus Dino Zord and the Honesty Spear. Applejack: Hoo Wee! I like them already. Jankenman: Fluttershy, The Kindness Chargers belongs to you including the Kindness Triceratops Dino Zord and Kindness Power Lance. Fluttershy: The same Triceratops power just like Shelby, Billy and Ethan. Kendall Morgan: Pinkie Pie, The Laughter Chargers her for your new Laughter Sloth Dino Zord and Laughter Power Shield. Pinkie Pie: Wow wee, These are so amazing, Kendall. Alpha 5: Rarity, With these Generostiy Chargers, You'll use them for your new Generostiy Pterodactyl Dino Zord and Generosity Power Bow. Rarity: Oh my, They're so gorgeous! Just like Kimberly, Kira and Ivan's Zords and weapons. Alpha 6: Rainbow Dash, These are your Loyalty Chargers for your new Loyalty Mammoth Dino Zord and Loyalty Power Axe. Rainbow Dash: Sweet, This is getting better and better! Aikko: Sunset, Your Wisom Chargers are for your Wisdom Stegosaurus Dino Zord and Wisdom Power Clubs. Sunset Shimmer: Amazing. Koda: Sunset, Now, You, Me and Katherine have same Stegosaurus Power. Sunset Shimmer: You're right, Koda. I sure could get use to this. Alpha 7: Spike, These are your Courage Chargers for your new Courage Saber Tooth Tiger Dino Zord and Courage Power Daggers. Spike: Wow, This is so sweet! Keeper: Starlight, Your Hope Chargers will give your new Hope Argentinosaurus Dino Zord and Hope Power Hammer. Starlight Glimmer: Thank you, Keeper. We'll use our new Dinosaur Power wisely. Ransik: We don't have much time, Vile, Mesogog and Arcanon has to be stopped. Dulcea: Ransik is right, They cannot get their evil hands on the Dino Crystals. Twilight Sparkle: Especially Ivan Ooze, Let's put a stop to this. Android Jason: We're with ya all the way, Twilight. Conner McKnight: The same goes for me, Dr. O and Dr. H. Tyler Navarro: We Dino Power Rangers are in this together. At the city, Reptillaooze was causing a complete chaos. Reptillaooze: (laughs evilly) At last, This Lizard is gonna make snack out of those people. Ivan Ooze: Isn't this splendid, Arcanon? Us big bads working together ruling the world. Lord Arcanon: I couldn't agree more, Ivan Ooze. The earth is ours to control. Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast! Mesogog: Ah, Long time no see, Harmony Rangers. Master Vile: And I see you brought help with you. Android Jason: That's right, Vile. And this time, We're gonna make sure you stay down! Conner McKnight: The same goes to you and Mosegog, Arcanon! Tyler Navarro: Care to do the honors, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: You bet, Tyler. It's Morphin' Time! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! The Harmony Force Ranger morphing sequence begins. Android Jason: It's Morphin' Time! Next, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Morphin sequence. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! Then, The Dino Thunder Rangers morphing sequence. The Dino Charge Rangers: Dino Charger, Ready! (as they started to morph) Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honestly! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! All together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Android Jason: Mighty Morphin Red Ranger! Zack Taylor: Mighty Morphin Black Ranger! Billy Cranston: Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger! Trini Kwan: Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger! Kimberly Ann Hart: Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #1: Mighty Morphin Green Ranger! All together: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! The Mighty Morphin symbol appears. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Katherine Hillard: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. Tyler Navarro: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red! Chase Randall: Parasour! Power Ranger, Black! Koda: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue! Riley Griffin: Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green! Shelby Watkins: Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold! James Navarro: Ankylosaurus! Power Ranger, Aqua! Prince Phillip III: Pachysaur! Power Ranger, Graphite! Kendall Morgan: Plesiosaurs! Power Ranger, Purple! Zenowing: Titanosaur! Power Ranger, Silver! Heckyl: Spinosaurus! Power Ranger, Talon! All together: Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Super Charge! The Dino Charge symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Dinosaur Power Rangers Unite! All Power Rangers together: Power Rangers Forever! Colors of Smokes and Explosions appears. Ivan Ooze: Well, This should be interesting. Oozemen! Putties! Tyrannodrones! Triptoids! Vivix! Spikeballs! Arise! Tyler Navarro: It's about to get wild! Ivan Ooze: Crush the Power Rangers! Rainbow Dash: Let's kick some butt! And so, The biggest Dino Power Team Up begins. Voice Command: Dino Cargers, Engage! Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley and Shelby: Dino Steel, Armor On! Conner McKnight: Go for it, Twilght! Twilight Sparkle: Okay! Sledge: I'm going to enjoy this! Twilight Sparkle: Don't get used to it just yet, Sledge! Voice Command #1: Dino Magic Charger, Engage! Voice Command #2: T-Rex Charger, Engage! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Power Sword! Android Jason: Power Sword! Conner McKnght: Tyranno Staff! Tyler Navarro: T-Rex Smasher! Altogether: Magic T-Rex Attack! With that amount of T-Rex Power, Sledge was getting weaker. Twilight Sparkle: That's enough for this T-Rex to have a bite! Goldar: You're going down, Courage Ranger! Spike: Then, Show me what you've got, Goldar! Voice Command: Dino Courage Chargers, Engage! Spike: Courage Power Daggers! Trini Kwan: Power Daggers! Kira Ford: Ptera Grips! Altogether: Courage Yellow Dino Slash! With that amount of attack, Goldar was getting weaker. Spike: They oughta send this monkey back to the circus! Zeltrax: It's time I put an end to you, Wisdom Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: We'll see about that. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: I got your back, Suset! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Count on me, Sir Trent! Voice Command #1: Dino Wisdom Chargers, Engage! Voice Command #2: Ptera Charger, Engage! Sunset Shimmer: Wisom Power Clubs! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Dagger! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Gold Ptera Saber! Altogether: Wisdom Dino Power Lightning Strike! Every attack they threw has weakening Zeltrax. Sunset Shimmer: Who wanted you to join the club!? Fury: You're mine, Kindness Ranger! Fluttershy: Bring it, Fury. You don't scare me! Voice Command: Dino Kindness Charger, Engage! Koda: We with you, Fluttershy! Voice Command: Stego Charger, Engage! Fluttershy: Kindness Power Lance! Billy Cranston: Power Lance! Ethan James: Tricera Shield! Koda: Stego Shield! Altogether: ! Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225